Make Way To Start The Revolutions
by Freewing Alchemist
Summary: This is an AU. With No memory of his past life Rex make a new life in Republic City. As the Revolution begins another one starts as well, well Rex be able to unravel his past?
1. Prolog The Final Decision

I do not own the rights to Generator Rex nor do I own the rights to Avatar; The Legend of Korea. I was inspired by these sores to write this story.

This is obviously an alternate unnerves type story, I need to set that from the start.

I just had to put them all out. I don't know what I will do with it or were it will go but if I come up with something I will continue.

Make Way To Start the Revolutions

Generator Rex and Avatar; The Legend of Korea

Prolog; The Final Decision

The man behind the desk was normal, that's what he thought of himself. His white hair hadn't grown in five years, his skin was pale and his yes were a gray-white. Sipping his glass of milk he listen to the report that was being told to him by is agents.

"So 6 your telling me," He paused to let out a heavy sigh. "That **The Keep**, The nanites that were hold and Rex are all gone." Finishing flatly.

"That's about the gist of it White Knight." A man dressed in green, with green shades and shaved head said to him.

A tall woman with black-brown hair in a bun and a white lab coat. Stepped into view. "We believe that when Breach self-destructed everything was pulled into an unstable wormhole. We have on idea if **The Keep** and the nanites are in one piece. If they are not, then there is no hope for Rex. He was caught in the blast. Caear is working on something to find him and..."

"No need, Dr. Holiday," White Knight cut her off. "We have bigger problems to deal with. Much to my _'Dismay'_ I'm declaring Rex Salazar, lost in Action. We must turn our attention to Van Cloise and The Pack. Van Cloise has found a way to augment EVOs with technology and we have to deal with that. Dismissed!"

Dr. Holiday and 6 left the briefing room.

"I'm going to have Caear continue his work in privet. He said it could take eight to ten years to complete, even in the best of conditions. Still, not having Rex for that long. A lot could change in that time." Holiday told 6.

"Agreed, Rex is a survivor and I know if any one could, he will. What I'm more concerned about is his condition." 6 said to Holiday.

"Yes, we were running out of time and if he's alive he may not remember us."

"I'm sure he'll remember something, some memories are scared on the skin as well as the heart."

The two continued down the corridor in silence, 6's hand brushing against Holiday's own hand.


	2. Chapter 1 Survivor

Chapter 1; Survivor

It was a dark and foggy night as the boat slipped closer to the bay. They had just avoid a bad storm and arrived on time. The fog horn blared, but it didn't help when the collision occurred. A grinding grown echoed, through the air with a shaking jerk the Captain and crew were shaken to say the least.

"There are no rocks any where near here." The Captain exclaimed.

"Captain we collided with... Something, it's metal that's all I can tell you!" The first mate called out.

"Get the search lights on it what ever it is. It's probably another ship!"

The search light came on and swung in the direction of the collision They all looked stunned at what they saw. They saw a large rectangle white and black metal hull, no one could see any steam pipes or propellers.

"It must be some sort of ship," The Captain finally settled on. "Get as many water benders, fire benders, metal bender, if you can find any, as you can find among the crew and passengers let's try and pull it to shore and help any survivors!" The Captain yelled out to his people.

"Sir, we're taking on water we can either save ourselves or..."

"Fine, have the water benders push it aside and full steam ahead. We'll tell them what's happen when we dock. By the way how many benders?" The Captain asked looking at his first mate.

"Nine among the crew, fifteen among the passengers. I'll position them where they're need." First mate responded.

The captain nodded. "Make it so!" He answered gruffly.

The Water benders were placed were they could do the most good. As the mysterious craft was pushed aside the water held back, the fire benders where sealing the breaches.

The captain sighted. "Sorry to condemn any poor souls of the living to death."

"Survivor off the port bow!" a crew man yelled.

Hearing this the captain and his first mate ran to check. By the time they arrived a water bended woman had the survivor on board. They watched as a watery tendril dropped a young man onto the deck.

"A survivor?" The captain asked tentatively.

He was a young man of fifteen, sort brown hair, light brown skin, dressed in a black pants, white shirt, orange and red jacket with strange leather and brass gaggles.

They all watched as medics examined the boy. "He's OK," a medic called out. "Let's get him to the medical bay.

In the medical bay the young man was resting quietly. As the Captain down.

"So, has he come to?" The Captain asked.

"No, but we've found a journal, its water logged, but we found some information. His name is Rex Salazar and he's fifteen and apparently he suffers bouts of Amnesia, his memory gets erased and that it was going to happen again, soon.

"We'll I guess we'll take him with us and drop him off at Republic City Metrical Center, radio ahead. Tell them what happened and that we have a survivor to take care of.

Mean while in the dark bottom of the water depths. A yellow liquid oozed from the sunken craft. some drifted into the dirt while the rest wrapped around the undersea creatures that wondered too close. The wriggled in distress before growing and swelling in immeasurable ways.


	3. Chapter 2 Night Time

Chapter 2; Night Time

Five Years later in Republic City in an apartment above a dinner.

Rex's slumber was full of names and faces, pictures. Nightmares danced, as monsters and solders assaulted him. Waking up Rex found that he was safe in his bed with is girlfriend, Celksce.

One arm was around her. Looking down at her oval face, which was locked in a peaceful slumber and contented smile. Her long brown, black hair framed her beautiful sleeping face. Kissing her forehead he carefully slipped himself free of her.

Rex didn't like to leave her side, but after waking from a nightmare he needed to calm his mind. He went down stairs pass the inner to the basement. In a small corner of the basement where his Sato Cycle, work shop, small Zen garden and his bulletin board was found.

It was Rex's part of the basement, he went to his outline board where the water damaged pages and pictures from his journal were tacked up. Staring at the board he hoped the answer would come to him, he hoped.

"You know that won't help." Came a voice from behind Rex.

He turned to find a big, strong featured man, he had squinty eyes and a flat expression. "I understand that the unknown is bothering you." He waved his Rex's bulletin bord.

"Your right Jenhen, the unknown is bothering me. A lot!" Rex nobbed. "But, I've got to find out. I mean I just feel like a leech her." Rex let out a sigh.

Jenhen placed a large hand on Rex's shoulder. "Don't feel like that Rex. Listen I'd kick my own brother out before you. You helped make this business what it is. Your a good delivery man and My wife Belsce, her little sister loves you..."

"I'm crazy about her and when I get the money." Rex looked up with a dreamy smile on his face. "She's the one Jenhen, I know it."

"That's great! Belsce would love to here that." Jenhen chuckled and slapped his back.

"Well, what's your verdict about my wall?" Rex asked.

"Well, truth be told I can't tell you. I mean they could be alive and looking for you, or they could have died when the ship sunk. Hard to tell. Well, why not get to bed we've got a busy morning." Jenhen patted Rex on the back.

"In a minuet, I've got to tinker with my Sato Cycle its acting funny."

"OK, good night Rex," Jenhen waved good night.

Picking up his tools Rex went over to his Sato Cycle he spread out his tools and started to tinker. The Cycle was heavily modified, he switched the starter to the top of the bike, added new exhausts pipes, electrical system as well as suspicion system, and the accelerator system as well. The wheels were not standard it was a set of alternat, interlocking metal plates, his front fender was in a V shape with several V shaped steps fused to it, the back had an extended area for cargo caring.

Of course he modified, or fabricated most of the parts, the flue he needed was even different too. It was technically no longer a Sato Cycle more like a Rex Cycle.

He was almost done when he heard. "Hay yah, Rex." Rex looked up. It was Ganbe Jenhen's brother. Thin and squarely with wide almost bulging eyes.

"Hello, Ganbe what brings you down here?"

"Checking up on you that's all. I've never seen so many changes to a Sato Cycle." He said examined the cycle closely.

"Well it's simple, better performance, mobility and those tires are for better traction, I could even go up the side of the walls."

"See, you've got to be an alien! Only an alien could do what your doing with that cycle."

"This again, do you think am an alien. Would an alien get all the way here just to forget his mission? I mean, I have that amnesia thing remember."

"I don't know, dose it look like I have any clue what aliens think."

Rex sighed. "What ever, want to help me out?"

"OK, will you help me water bomb the Equilest in the park?"

"After my shift, that's more important to me then soaking some guy on the soap box."

"Fine, Fine, pass the wrench." Genbe wave his hand in front of him.

They started to work together until the late evening working on the Sato Cycle.


	4. Chapter 3 Moring Delivery

Chapter 3; Morning Delivery

Early morning, and Rex was running late, Jenhen packed Rex's Sato Cycle. Rex dressed in his delivery uniform he put his orange goggles, black gloves and his helmet.

Jenhen smiled saluting Rex. "OK Rex, all packed up and ready to go. You know what to do, so get going!"

Rex mounted his Sato Cycle, starting it he quickly revved the Cycle.

"Wait Rex," Celksce ran up to him. Her long hair now style up in a bun, she was now dressed in her dinner uniform. She kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck Rex, see you when you get back."

Rex smiled and replied. "That's hum." leaning to kiss her.

"No time Rex! Get going!" Jenhen yelled. Rex revved his Sato cycle again and blasted away. Weaving in and out of traffic avoiding any delays. Rex leaned closer to his bike frame as he speed up. this was so familiar to rex, the speed and movement, Rex knew he must have used a Sato Cycle before. He came to a line of traffic Rex tightened his body to his bike as he zoomed past the line of Sato mobiles on one side.

As he came to the end of the bottle neck, where there was road construction. With another reve of his engine he aimed his Sato cycle to a board that leaning on a pipe at a 45 degree angle. Lunching himself to the air he cleared himself into the air he cleared the construction and landed in the clear street.

"All most home!" Rex said to himself as he pushed his cycle to it's limits.

He was almost late bending sharply around the corner he quickly right himself and made some quick corners.

"Not much time!" Rex exclaimed.

His goal was in sight. As he powered himself forward up a set of step he quickly and turning his cycle sideways and shot his foot out forcing the a set of large double doors open came skidding to a stop at the front desk. "Delivery for the RCPD!" Rex called out.

The man at the elevated front desk looked down at Rex. "Hay Rex, just made it," He commented. "I'll get every one out here." Pressing a button the receptionist stuck his face near a brass horn. "Attention! Morning delivery, Rex is here!"

Rex knew every order and who it belonged to by heart. They seldom changed. Rex herd the heavy tromp of metal clad feet. Reaching into the last container he quickly produced the last order.

"Rex!" A stern voice addressed him.

"Your order's right here Chef Beifong." Rex passed it to the stoic woman with gray-lavender hair and an expression of stone. She was clad in silver armor from the neck down. with a large spool of where attached to her back. A set of two cables met at her wrists.

"You drove into the middle of my station." She said flatly.

"Yah, Chief Beifong, I know I did and I'm sorry for that. But you told me never to be late and I was up late last night fixing my Sato cycle." Rex smiled, giving her a cheesy grin showing her his teeth.

Chef Beifong face twisted into a frown and she growled. "Fine, don't let it happen again and this is coming out of your tip," She grumbled at him as she started to sip her coffee and eat her breakfast pastry. "Now put your Sato cycle where it belongs and come in the normal way so that I can pay you." She grumbled as she turned and walked away.

Rex dropped a bit from a once confident pose. Chef Beifong meant what she said. She'll cut his tip and the RCPD was one of the biggest Unwan producing runs he had. Disappointed Rex followed Beifong. _Maybe I wont tell her that me and Gahbe were planning to soak that Equilest guy in the park._ Rex thought to himself with a chuckle.


	5. Chapter 4 Afternoon Delivery, of Whoop

Chapter 4; Afternoon Delivery, of Whoop Butt

Rex had gone through both afternoon and evening deliveries with little difficulties. But still losing the morning tip was a loss. He walked down the steps of the apartment building. That's when he saw a several men messing with his cycle.

His heart started to pound, one part of him wanted this. His muscles knew what to do, his journal told him he was trained by a man named 6.

Leaping into the air he came down on one of the men. He could see three other men, each wore one of the national symbols. Earth, Water, and Fire over lapping. Triple Threat Triad!

"Yah, don't know how your messing with!" Shouted a man in blue and white.

_Water bender_ Rex thought, he quickly bent to one side avoiding the water bolt, before it could come back Rex smashed the water bender in the face and forcefully tapped him up his side. Rex watched as the benders arm went limp. He spun to the other side and repeated the prose.

Rex's ears twitched he heard a rumbling noise, quickly dodging to one side he avoided an erupting Earth Pillars. Moments form dodging the attack he took a deep breath and dropped to the ground, avoiding a barrage of fire attacks form a fire bender.

Closing the distant quickly Rex was upon the fire bender and smashed the man in his solar plexus, he crumbled to the ground. A stone disk came flying at him dodging quickly, he spun around and shot it back a smashing into his throat.

"Boys, Rex! What's happening to cause such a disturbance?"

Rex quickly stopped and took up with a quizzical confusion. The man was muscular with chiseled features. Rex knew him, one of the Tripple Threats Triad Inforcers, his name is Grano a stronger Earth bender.

"Oh, these are your boys, and her I thought they were just to bit hoods. Yah, know trying to steel my bike." He shurgged still smiling.

"Yah, there my boys but this is your bike?" Grano answered back.

"Yah," Rex nodded. "So I guess it was a simple missunderstanding." Rex pulled a pouch of Unwan and tossed it to Grano. "A little, something to make up for the trouble."

Grano Caught the pouch. "Thanks Rex, sorry for the trouble." Grano bowed and started to force the others up and out back into a Sato Truck.

_Dang, there gose the rest of my type money, but better the fighting more Tripple Threats._ Rex mounted his cycle and drove back home.

Entering the Dinner's gerage as he sacured his cycle he removed his sattle baggs.

"Hay, Jenhen." called up. "Got good news and bad."

"What is it?" Jenhen. Called down.

"Ther Triple Threats got my tip money, but I got all the deliveries are done and the res is OK."

"That's good and there's no problem with the tip money as long as we have no problems with the Triad."

"I'm sorry that happened Rex." Celksce said as she raced down stairs to meet him. She imbraced him. "I guess our goal, a please of our own is out of reach again."

"Sorry, my bike would coast even more to replace." Rex told her, looking into her brown eyes.

"I know and I know we have a home here so we're still be OK." Rex smiled at her. "You all ways know how to make me feel bettr Celk."

Giveing a smile she beconed Rex to follow. "I know, and I think I can make y_ou feel _even better." She gave a slight gigle.


End file.
